A Less Perfect Union
'' | miniseries = | author =William Leisner | published =July 2008 | anthology =Infinity's Prism | pages =1-171 | date =2264 2155 December 31, 2199 2364 |}} A Less Perfect Union is a Star Trek: Myriad Universes novel by William Leisner, published by Pocket Books in the 2008 anthology Infinity's Prism. The story combines elements from Star Trek: Enterprise and Star Trek: The Original Series: Set in an alternate timeline, the novel centers on the crew of the , commanded by Captain Christopher Pike, as they, along with T'Pol, attempt to negotiate for United Earth to join the Interstellar Coalition, a Federation-like union that formed following an alternate outcome to the events of the }}, when John Paxton successfully disrupted the talks to form the Coalition of Planets in 2155, pushing Earth into a period of increased xenophobia. Summary 2155. John Paxton and his Terra Prime movement are on the rise. The crew of the Starship Enterprise deactivate his verteron beam located on Mars, but it suddenly reactivates and fires. San Francisco is devastated by the blast, and the event turns humanity against their interstellar neighbors. 2264. Captain Christopher Pike, commanding the United Earth Starship Enterprise, picks up a twenty nine year old distress call in Coalition space, and alters course to investigate. The Interstellar Coalition, a Federation-like alliance of Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites, and Denobulans, has been at odds with United Earth for over a century, and the Enterprise attracts the attention of a Vulcan cruiser. At the Robinson Nebula, the Enterprise comes under fire from two Orion pirate ships, and is saved by the arrival and assistance of the Vulcan ship. After a tension-filled conversation, the Enterprise heads for the nearest Starbase to effect repairs. Meanwhile, on Earth, T'Pol agrees to attend a seminar at Berkeley University to provide her insight on 22nd century history. Her human contact, Amanda Grayson, escorts her across campus, where she witnesses several human protests about the Vulcan's presence on Earth. T'Pol responds by claiming Terra Prime has led humans down the wrong path, but the students retaliate by reminding T'Pol that the blast in 2155 was caused due to aliens on Earth. Realizing that she will not be heard or understood, T'Pol leaves the campus. At Spacedock, Pike and Chief Engineer Scott survey the damage before returning to the Enterprise, where Doctor Boyce informs Pike of his intentions to retire from the United Earth Starfleet. Pike receives a message from Starfleet Command ordering him to return to Earth quickly, and the Enterprise heads for the human homeworld. On Earth, Pike takes part in a meeting with several of Starfleet's top brass, where he learns that Starfleet intends to retreat from the last century of isolation and extend the hand of friendship to the Interstellar Coalition. Pike travels to Death Valley, where he meets with T'Pol, the last surviving member of Jonathan Archer's original Enterprise crew, and asks her to join the mission to Babel, where the talks between United Earth and the Coalition are going to be held. At first, T'Pol refuses. As Pike speaks with her, however, she has further thoughts on the matter. As work continues on the Enterprise's repairs, Commander James T. Kirk and his friend, Gary Mitchell, remark about the feminine qualities of the starship, realizing why such vessels are referred to as "she". Years earlier, Mitchell had introduced Kirk to his future wife, Carol Marcus. Mitchell remarks how Kirk could have had his own command by now, but Kirk says that he would rather remain a first officer under Pike. Kirk sees a picture, one of himself, Marcus, and Mitchell at her graduation, seven months pregnant. Clearly upset, Kirk turns away and Mitchell apologizes for leaving the picture out. Glasses of Saurian brandy lead to Kirk's description of a sad event six months previously, in which Carol Kirk and her three year old son, David, were traveling aboard a ship bound for a scientific conference with the Coalition. The freighter was destroyed by a Vulcan vessel, who claimed to have received no message from the ship, though the distress calls were heard for light years around. Kirk has had a strong hatred of aliens ever since. Enterprise takes on Ambassador Nancy Hedford to participate in the conference and departs Earth. Newly appointed Doctor Leonard McCoy says goodbye to his daughter on Earth before joining Kirk in a game of chess. McCoy loses, and suggests that Kirk play Lady T'Pol, who finally agreed to join the mission and is also onboard. Kirk's outraged reaction silences McCoy. Enterprise arrives at Babel, where they are welcomed by the Interstellar Coalition. The conference gets underway, and Kirk reluctantly joins Pike and the away team to the surface. Once there, the team meets Sarek, the Vulcan representative to the Grand Council of the Coalition, and his aide, T'Pring. Hedford spends time conversing with a Tellarite and Denobulan ambassador, while Pike trades space stories with Coalition Fleet Commander Ra-ghoratreii. T'Pol attracts attention from several dignitaries and reminisces about her life with Charles Tucker III, the father of her cloned child. Sadly, her child died in 2155. Fellow Ambassador Garret Tarses, however, has less luck, arguing about foreign policy with Ambassador Shras of Andoria. Commander Kirk suddenly yells out as he receives unwanted attention from a Deltan Ambassador. He is approached by Sarek, who recites Kirk's history and tells him that he does not want Earth to join the Coalition because Vulcan is preparing to secede. As well, the Klingon Empire is drawing its forces and is expected to launch attacks at United Earth and the Coalition within the next five years. Sarek makes his request to speak with T'Pol privately, and departs. Kirk escorts T'Pol to the planet, where she meets with Sarek. After Kirk leaves, however, T'Pol reveals that she knows the man she is speaking with is not Sarek. As she is taken, T'Pol is informed that she is now an honored guest of the Romulan Star Empire. The next morning, the ship and planet security are informed that T'Pol is missing. A search for her turns up no evidence, and though Kirk admits to his involvement, Sarek informs the security that he made no effort to speak with Kirk or T'Pol, suggesting that it must have been an impostor. Evidence in the chamber where "Sarek" and T'Pol met reveals transporter traces, more than can be corroborated. T'Pring's data suggests that three of the six transports were aimed at the Enterprise, while the other three seemingly lead to empty space below the Enterprise. Syvak, captain of the Vulcan vessel Kuvak, realizes what the data means, but does not reveal the two thousand year old secret the Vulcans have kept. In orbit of Babel, the Kuvak bears down and aims at the mysterious point in space, but the humans aboard the Enterprise misinterpret the action. When the Kuvak fires at the point, Lieutenant Kelso orders shields up. A photon torpedo suddenly erupts, apparently from the Enterprise, and slams into the Kuvak, blasting the ship to atoms. Despite the Enterprise's uninvolvement in the destruction, the Earth vessel is surrounded by Coaltion ships, demanding their immediate surrender. On the surface, Captain Pike is phasered into unconsciousness. T'Pring shares a transport code that allows the Enterprise to beam herself and Pike to the Earth ship. Kirk takes command of the Enterprise, and T'Pring orders a stand down of Coalition forces. Enterprise then leaves orbit, heading in the direction of the escaping vessel. On board the Romulan vessel, T'Pol screams until spoken to by a Romulan. She realizes that the Romulans are indeed offshoots of her own race, and that their goal was to disrupt the peace talks between United Earth and the Coalition. The Romulans believe that, if Earth becomes part of the Interstellar Coalition, war with the Romulan Empire will occur, costing millions of lives. T'Pol agrees to help the Romulans ensure that Earth does not join the Coalition. Pike awakens in sickbay and learns what has transpired. McCoy shares his doubts about Kirk with Pike, and Pike tells McCoy that Kirk really is a good officer. On the bridge, T'Pring informs Kirk that the Romulan ship is either hiding to make repairs, or is waiting to make a strike on the Enterprise. Lieutenant Stiles asks Kirk what his wife would have thought about his cooperating with a Vulcan, which provokes Kirk into a fight. Uhura holds the officers apart, but Stiles finishes by cursing at T'Pring, who performs a nerve pinch. As Pike steps onto the bridge, the Romulan ship appears and attacks. Enterprise disables the ship, and Commander Kirk leads an away team to rescue T'Pol. On the Romulan ship, Crewman Chekov manages to take out a Romulan before he is gravely injured. The rest of the away team manages to defeat the Romulan guards, and T'Pol is rescued, while the only conscious Romulan asks for asylum. Back on Enterprise, Kirk apologizes to T'Pol for his rude behavior during the mission. T'Pol asks Kirk what fueled his hatred of Vulcans, and Kirk tells her that his wife and son were aboard the Galileo when it was destroyed by the Vulcans. Understanding, T'Pol tells Kirk of the tragedy of her past. On New Years Eve in 2200, T'Pol and Trip had been celebrating in New York City, when she accidentally showed her Vulcan ears. An angry mob descended upon her, Trip fought back in her defense, and he had been killed by the angry humans. Kirk and T'Pol understand each other much better, and they come to terms with their pasts. The Interstellar Coalition holds a session to debate the entrance of United Earth and its Commonwealth Worlds. T'Pol speaks of her experiences during her century on Earth, watching as humans retreated from the interstellar community. She proclaims that she has always believed that United Earth and the Coalition will one day be ready to merge, if not today. She closes by asking everyone to share in her hope for the future, no matter how long it takes for the future to arise. In the end, Pike and Kirk discuss Earth's chances. Kirk wonders if T'Pol might have helped Earth in the long run. When asked why he thought this, he simply replies that he has hope. A hundred years later, Sarek and a Romulan watch a sunrise on Vulcan. The two remark on how negotiations with the Legarans are going well, and how unfortunate it was that T'Pol did not live to see it. Talk turns to the newly commissioned I.C.V. Enterprise, the newest Coalition vessel, whose naming must, of course, have been a coincidence. The two men beam up to their vessel, and the future begins. References Characters :Phil Alden • Mahmud al-Khaled • Jonathan Archer • Arlia • Phillip Boyce • Glal blasch Cheg • Pavel Chekov • Decius • Kelvar Garth • Gav • Amanda Grayson • Nancy Hedford • Hyaud • Lee Kelso • James T. Kirk • Wes Komack • Ed Leslie • Janice Lester • Loak • March • Guillermo Masada • Leonard McCoy • Joanna McCoy • Gary Mitchell • Ann Mulhall • Christopher Pike • Ra-ghoratreii • Malcolm Reed • Nathan Samuels • Sarek • Hoshi Sato • Montgomery Scott • Sepek • Shras • John Stiles • Stonn • Takako Sulu • Syvak • Garrett Tarses • Tharlas • Timbisha • T'Pol • T'Pring • Charles Tucker III • Nyota Uhura/Penda • Vinci • Vleb • Carter Winston Erika Archer • Henry Archer • Zefram Cochrane • Elizabeth Cutler • Robert Fox • John Gill • Herberta • Anton Karidian • Martin Luther King, Jr. • Carol Kirk (née Marcus) • David Samuel Kirk • George Samuel Kirk Sr. • Winona Kirk • Kodos • Ed Leslie • Abraham Lincoln • Lawrence Marvick • Travis Mayweather • Jocelyn McCoy • Number One • Padway • Elizabeth Palmer • John Frederick Paxton • Phlox • Porthos • Kevin Riley • Rhoodie • Soval • Surak • T'Les • T'Pau • T'Prynn • Elizabeth T'Les Tucker • Tyree • V'Las Starships and vehicles :aircar • dePoix • ( ) • Galileo • • Haise • Halsey • • • shuttle • • • • work bee • • • ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) • • • • Galileo • • • • • shuttlepod • • • warp yacht Locations :Antwerp • Atlantic Ocean • Babel • Berkeley Hills • Boerentoren • Bozeman • Broadway • California • Cathedral of Our Lady • Death Valley • Earth • Geneva • Golden Gate Bridge • Luna • Manhattan • Marin County • Martian Colonies • Montana • NGC-8149 • New York City • Panama City • Presidio • Rincon Hill Towers • Robinson Nebula • Rocky Mountains • Russian Academy of Sciences • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Sausalito • Scheldt River • Seventh Avenue • Sol System • Starfleet Command Complex • T'Karath Sanctuary • Times Square • Transamerica Pyramid • Vega colony • Vega Colony Station • Vulcan • Vulcan's Forge Aldebaran Colony • Andoria • Atlanta • Baykonur Kosmodrom • Benecia Colony • Betelgeuse • Bozeman Station • Canopus Planet • Coridan III • Delphic Expanse • Delta Triangle • Deneb V • Deneva • Denobula • Dimorus • Donatu V • Donatu system • Draylax • Eminiar VII • Epsilon Canaris III • Furnace Creek • Geneva • Georgia • Grazer • Halka • Hell • Iowa • Ivor Prime • Janus V • Jupiter • Khitomer • Kreetassa • Lake Armstrong • Leavenworth • Lynchburg, Tennessee • Mars • Mestiko • Mojave Desert • Mount Seleya • National Park Visitors Center • Neural • Ole Miss • Organia • P'Jem • Qo'noS • Regulus • Rhaandaran • Rigel IV • Rigel V • Rigel VII • Rigel system • Riverside • Rome • Romulus • Sherman's Planet • Starfleet Headquarters • Talos star group (aka TNC-89422) • Tarsus IV • Tellar • Tycho City • Utopia Planitia • • Vulcan Consulate • Weytahn • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Races and cultures :Andorian • Betazoid • Caitian • Catullan • Coridanite • Deltan • Denobulan • Efrosian • Human (African • Asiatic • Belgian • Canaran • Caucasian • Cossack • European • Middle Eastern • Russian • Terran) • Ithenite • Kazarite • Klingon • Ktarian • Orion • Rhaandarite • Skorr • Tellarite • Tiburonian • Vulcan • Zaldan • Zaranite Chelon • Halkan • Kaylar • Kreetassan • Legaran • Rigelian • Saurian • Trill • Xindi States and organizations :American Continent Institute • Andorian Empire • Babel Orbital Control • Babel Security Division • Berkeley Institute • Bozeman Station Control • Coalition of Planets • Coalition Space Command • Declarationists • Grand Council of the Interstellar Coalition • Halkan Council • Human Loyalists • International Archives • Interstellar Coalition • Interstellar Coalition Space Command • Interspecies Medical Exchange • Isolationist Party • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • MACOs • Patriarchy • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet • Terra Prime • United Earth • United Earth Foreign and Commonwealth Office • United Earth Space Probe Agency • United Earth Starfleet • V'Shar • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Academy Other references :20th century • 22nd century • 23rd century • 2153 • 2155 • 2161 • 2200 • 2201 • 2233 • 2235 • 2243 • 2254 • 2255 • 2261 • 2264 • 2109 San Francisco Earthquake • admiral • adobe • Age of Surak • alcohol • alien • Alpha V Rebellion • ambassador • amoeba • Andorian silk • antimatter • antimatter pod • astrophysics • atom • audio transceiver • author • aylakim • battery • Battle of Donatu V • beagle • Bendii syndrome • bighorn sheep • biosensor • black market • blood • book • bourbon • brain • breather • bridge • brig • Brussels sprouts • bulkhead • Caldorian eel • calendar • camera • campus • captain • celsius • chamomile tea • cheese • chemical extinguisher • chess • chief engineer • Christianity • chronometer • Coalition Compact • cobra • coffee • colonel • comet • commander • communicator • communications officer • Compact of the Interstellar Coalition • computer • councillor • dark matter • data card • deflector screen • demon • dilithium • diplomat • disruptor • distress signal • DNA • doctor • dog • Earther • earthquake • engineer • English language • Enolian spice wine • esper • EVA suit • Extradition Acts • Feinberg receiver • First Battle of Axanar • first officer • flashlight • fleet commander • fluorine • fried chicken • Frisco Blast • fusion bomb • galaxy • grenade • hand sensor • hatchet • heat pack • helmsman • historian • hobgoblin • holoplay • homeworld • hospital • humanoid • hydrogen • hypospray • IDIC • impulse engine • Irish whiskey • jujitsu • katra • kilometer • kiloquad • klaxon • Klingonese • kroiha • landing party • larynx • lava • lawyer • le-matya • "Let me help" • lieutenant • lion • magnetosphere • marble • marriage • martini • matter/antimatter generator • meter • meteorite • milk • minister • Minshara class • molecular biology • mountain • mugato • multicorder • navigator • nebula • nerve pinch • New Year's Eve • nitrogen • nivak • oxygen • parliament • phaser • phase pistol • photograph • piracy • planet • planetoid • plasma • platinum • plomeek • poker • police • pon farr • Post-Atomic Horror • prime minister • professor • racquetball • radio disruption beacon • Ramatis Choral Debates • red alert • red dwarf • Rigelian gene therapy • rocket • sarium • Saurian brandy • science officer • science station • scientist • sector • sehlat • sensor • shields • shield generator • sickbay • space boomer • splitter • star • Starfleet brat • starship • subcommander • subspace • Sundering • Syrrannite Reformation • Taggart's Syndrome • Tallonian crystal • Taurus Reach Incursion • teakettle • tea • technician • Third Battle of Axanar • thruster • Time of the Beginning • torpedo • transit station • transporter • trellium-D • type-3 phaser • university • universal translator • Verteron Array • viewscreen • volcano • Vulcan fuel synthesizer • warp coil • warp engine • warp plasma • warp propulsion field • warp • weapons emitter • winter • World War III • worm • xenobiology • xenophobia • yellow alert • yeoman • zabathu • zhen Appendices *An excerpt from this book was printed in Star Trek Magazine #138. *This book thanks both this wiki and Memory Alpha for helping out. Related stories Timeline The story takes place primarily in 2264, identified as 29 years after the disappearance of the in 2235. There are also two flashbacks, to the alternate outcome of the }} in 2155, and to New Year's Eve in 2199, when Trip Tucker died. The book concludes with an epilogue set in the future, approximately a century after the main events of the novel. | nextMB=Distant Early Warning |}} | prevdate= | nextdate=The Good That Men Do |}} | prevdate=Spock's World | nextdate=The Sundered |}} | prevdate=Conspiracy | nextdate=Alien Spotlight: Borg |}} Less Perfect Union, A Less Perfect Union, A Less Perfect Union, A